


On Your Desk

by Myadog3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, this is just them banging idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myadog3/pseuds/Myadog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke asks Anders to do something (her) somewhere (his desk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Desk

'Anders?' Hawke asked. Anders looked up from the book he was reading. The Hawke mansion had a vast library. Anders spent a lot of time studying their collection of tomes. 'Yes?' He asked. Hawke came and sat on the arm of the chair he was in. 'Can i ask you to do something to me?' She said. Her tone sent shivers down Anders' spine. Yes. Of course he would do something to her. Whatever she wanted. 'Of course, what did you have in mind' he whispered. Hawke leaned over and kissed him, briefly tracing her tongue over his bottom lip. 'Will you fuck me on your desk tonight?' She breathed. Anders felt heat pooling in his gut. He wanted to take her right then and there instead. However that wasn't what she had asked for so he was left to look forward to later. 'Tonight? Of course.' He answered. Hawke grinned and slid her hand down to the front of his pants and cupped him through his trousers. 'See you tonight then, love.' She smiled and stood up and walked out of the library. Anders let out a sigh. That woman would be the death of him.

It was almost midnight before Hawke had been able to sneak away from the viscounts office. Anders was waiting in his study and as soon as she had stepped through the door he had pulled her into a kiss. She fumbled for the door knob behind her and clicked the lock into place. He pushed her up against the frame and lifted her into his arms. He pinned her against the door and kissed down her neck. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her ass a hard squeeze. She moaned into his mouth. He rolled his hips up to her, the friction, combined with his sloppy kisses up and down her neck made her shudder and gasp. 'Ive been thinking about this all day.' He breathed into her neck. She whimpered. He kept slowly arching his hips to her. She could feel that he was hard and she was getting wetter with every thrust. 'I wanted to take you right then in the library. In the chair. On the floor. Against the wall. Anywhere.' He whispered into her ear. 'Anders!' She moaned. She thought about the layers between them. Too many. His damned robe would take so long to-she moaned as he squeezed one of her breasts. He let her down from the wall, her legs trembling with anticipation. He tugged her corset off and slid his hands up her undershirt. Maker, was he glad she hated breast bands. Anders tugged off her shirt and threw it to the side. He grinned and leaned down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. 'Oh!' She gasped as his teeth caught lightly on her nipple. He smirked and knelt down on the floor and slid his hand up her skirt, pulling it up. 'Hold this for me.' He breathed and passed the waded up cloth to her. His hand reached up to her smalls and tugged them down to the floor. He picked up her leg and put it over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her thigh. His nose almost brushing up against where she needed him. 'Did you think about this?' Anders asked, she felt his breath on her thigh. 'Yes.' She whimpered and tried to move closer to him. His hand caught her hip and pressed her firmly to the door frame. She gasped and her free hand moved into his hair. 'What did you think about?' He asked. 'You, taking me as rough as you wanted in here. Taking me up on the desk. But-but i never imagined you-AH!' She moaned as his tongue passed over her clit. Anders grinned and began moving his tongue in circles around her. 'Anders that feels so-right there!' She sighed as her grip tightened in his hair. His tongue traced over her folds and then back up to her clit. Above him Hawke was struggling against his hand which was holding her firmly in place. He flicked his tongue over her once more then stood up. Hawke whimpered let her skirt fall back down. 

 

Anders started unbuckling his robes and letting them fall to the ground. Hawke kicked off her boots and pulled her skirt to the ground. Anders had his shoes, jacket and shirt off in the time it took her to unlace her boots. She walked over to his desk and started clearing the inkwells and papers off of it. She heard him behind her and he kissed her neck. She moved her ass back against him and found him gloriously naked. 'Do you want me?' He whispered into her ear. 'Yes.' She whimpered. He slid his hand down between her legs and traced a finger over her. 'Do you want me to fuck you on the desk?' He asked. 'Yes Anders, please.' She begged and turned around and kissed him. He had let his hair down and Hawke wasted no time in grabbing a handful. He pressed her up against the desk and leaned her down so she was barely hanging over the edge. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to coax him closer. He positioned himself and slowly pushed into her. Hawke sighed and her hand grabbed the top of the desk. He slid out of her slowly. She could see the smirk on his face and whimpered. 'Faster.' she whined. He started rolling his hips. 'Maker hawke...' He gasped and grabbed her hips. She could see his resolve fading. She pushed against him harder. 'Fuck me Anders, please.' She moaned. She felt his grip tighten and he began thrusting into her. 'Yes Anders-god!' She moaned and moved her hands to his back. He grabbed the top of the desk with one hand and pulled her to him with the other. 'Oh!' She gasped and dug her nails into his back as he found that perfect spot in her. He hissed and moaned when her nails bit into his shoulders. 'Is this how you wanted it? Rough like this?' He asked. 'Oh maker yes. ' Hawke whimpered, she felt heat pooling in her belly she needed... She needed him. 'Anders im almost-' his hand left her hip and went down between her thighs to roll fast circles on her clit. 'Oh fuck! Anders!' She screamed. Her hands reached down and pulled his hips as fast as she could to herself. 'Anders im-' she couldn't finish the thought. She felt herself arch up from the desk moan his name once more. At some point during his thrusts became sporadic and he came as well, moaning and panting her name into her ear. As the pleasure high came down Hawke slumped against the desk and looked up at Anders as he thrust lazily a couple more times. He stood over her and stroked the side of her cheek. 'Please tell me what you want more often.' He whispered and she grinned and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. 'No way, next time's your turn.'


End file.
